The Blackrabbit
Blackrabbit = The Blackrabbit ' is one of the six main antagonists in POPGOES. She is a collection of printed Toy Bonnie parts and is possessed by Bonnie Glade. She isn't active until her head is added alongside her whole body. Appearance The Blackrabbit has a strikingly similiar appearance to RWQFSFASXC/Shadow Bonnie from ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Her body is completely black with the exception of her teeth and eyes which are white. Blackrabbit also seems to have a black bow tie. She is also bearing a shiny effect. Behavior The Blackrabbit seems to have a collaboration with Popgoes. To stop Blackrabbit, the player has to stop Popgoes himself. To stop him, shut down the room he is in with the Phone. When Popgoes collects a part, he will place it at the table behind the player. The player has six chances to stop the 3D-Printers printing out the Blackrabbit. It appears that the Blackrabbit's parts are printed in certain rooms. Her body will print in the Kitchen, while her right arm will print at the Birthday Room, her left arm in the Art Room, right leg in the Party Room, left leg in the Arcade Room, and her head itself in the Parts & Services History Simon convinces Fritz to build Blackrabbit following the loss of his daughter, Bonnie Glade. Upon being built, Blackrabbit immediately kills Fritz. Extras Character File Trivia *Kane Carter, head developer of POPGOES, stated in a comment that the Blackrabbit was based on the Ubisoft video game character Rayman. *If Blackrabbit's teaser was brightened, the words 'SAVE BONNIE' are shown repeating over and over in the background. *The Blackrabbit is the only animatronic that does not affect the Panic bar. *The Blackrabbit is the only animatronic to have a proper game over screen, as all others say "Connection Lost", wheras Blackrabbit's screen says "Game Over". **This is revealed by Gem Stone himself; '''Only she can kill you. *According to the Extras, the Blackrabbit will turn to dust between nights. *During her jumpscare, only her head flies towards the player. **This is rather similar to Golden Freddy's jumpscare from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **It is unknown why she isn't attached after all her parts are retained. *The Blackrabbit is confirmed to be a female. **This is revealed by Gem Stone in the aforementioned statement. **This is further proven by an easter egg in the First Night. *The Blackrabbit being split into six parts is a clear reference to Bonnie Glade's body, which was cut into six parts after her death. The parts used to build the Blackrabbit also correspond with the sections of her body: head, torso, arms, and legs. *In her jumpscare she appears to pin Strings to the desk. |-|Gallery = Teasers BLACKRABBIT.png|Blackrabbit as she appears in the POPGOES trailer. image.jpeg|Blackrabbit being printed at a 3D-Printer|link=Blackrabbits 3D Printer Gameplay blackrabbittorso.png|Blackrabbit's torso on the table. blackrabbitarm1.png|Blackrabbit's arm on the table. blackrabbitarm2.png|Blackrabbit's other arm on the table. blackrabbitleg1.png|Blackrabbit's leg on the table. blackrabbitleg2.png|Blackrabbit's other leg on the table. Blackrabbit Jumpscare.gif|Blackrabbit's jumpscare. blackrabbitcharactersscreen.png|Blackrabbit's screen in the Extras Menu. Blackrabbit Minigame.gif|Blackrabbit's texture in the nightly minigames. The Blackrabbit (Minigame).gif Misc. Rabbithand.png|Blackrabbit's appearance in POPGOES Arcade. Blackrabbit.jpg|The Blackrabbit's official wallpaper. blackrabbitsfm.png|The Blackrabbit's official SFM page.|link=https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=736849701 Whatlurksintheshadows.png|Stone and the Blackrabbit. 3dprinter.png|The Blackrabbit being printed from a 3-D Printer. Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:Enemy Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Blackrabbit